


Misunderstandings

by greygerbil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 2, M/M, yuuri prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: When Yuuri finally wins gold he intends to collect on the promise Victor made in Barcelona, but Victor doesn't seem to remember it.





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Victuuri Week 2018. The prompt is "Promises".

When the hotel room door closed behind them, Yuuri breathed deeply in and out. His gold medal laid on the chair where he had left it before the banquet, stacked on top of Victor’s silver. It looked like nothing special half-covered by the ice skating costume which was draped over the back of the chair and yet the expectations and hopes he’d put on that piece of metal were staggering to think about.

“Yuuri, you’ve gotten competitive. You wouldn’t even let me go out on a high note in my last season,” Victor teased, strolling past him as he snatched up the gold medal.

Last year’s attempt to beat his coach had netted Yuuri only bronze after Yuri’s silver and Victor’s gold, which was the reward for an amazing return to the ice, but this time, Yuuri had pushed a hair’s breadth ahead of both of them. As he saw Victor turn the medal in his hands with a smile, it didn’t look to Yuuri like he thought it was a bad end to his career at all.

“I don’t think you’d have been happy if I hadn’t given my best,” Yuuri answered as he loosened the knot on his tie.

“No,” Victor agreed. He pressed the medal to his lips once more – Yuuri had made damn sure he kissed it when he brought it to him on the ice – before he put it down on the chair again. “And if anyone is allowed to dethrone me, it should be you. I expect you to stay on top now, though. One of us has to.”

“That’s for next year,” Yuuri said with an exhausted smile. “Let me enjoy this victory a bit.”

“Of course, any way you want.”

Chuckling, Victor turned around, ever so graceful even without the ice under his feet, and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders. Even after a two-year relationship, Yuuri’s heart still skipped a beat when Victor gave him that look that made it feel like his world had narrowed down only to Yuuri for that moment. He’d have lost himself in it, but there was one question that still weighed on his mind.

“What about that promise you made in Barcelona?” he pushed, his heart in his throat.

A line appeared between Victor’s brows as he drew them together in confusion and then cocked his head.

“A promise?”

The fact that Victor looked honestly clueless annoyed Yuuri more than he would care to admit. The man had a brain like a sieve! How could he forget about that? Yuuri had thought about it so many times.

“When we met the other skaters at the café after going shopping,” he pushed, and, when Victor still didn’t react, added: “You said that if I won gold, we’d get married! Did you forget?”

He was almost afraid to hear the answer, but Victor’s eyes went wide with understanding.

“That’s what you mean!” he exclaimed with a grin and brushed the hand with the gold band against Yuuri’s cheek. “That was a joke. Don’t worry, I won’t hold you to it.”

“Oh,” Yuuri made because he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Now, is there any reward you want for your victory, champion?”

“I – uh, yes. But I think I need to – er, I’m gonna call my parents first if that’s okay? I’m sure they’re waiting.”

Quickly, Yuuri wound himself out of Victor’s embrace.

“Didn’t you do say you were going to do that before the banquet?”

But Yuuri had already turned away, fishing in his pocket for the phone that he wasn’t going to use, and walked out of the room so Victor couldn’t see how stupidly, obviously upset he was.

When Victor had called his gift an engagement ring back on that evening in Barcelona, verbalising what Yuuri hadn’t admitted to himself yet, he’d protested. However, over the last two years, he’d gotten used to the idea that when he won gold, he’d win Victor as well, wholly and fully for himself. It had been a given, a constant in his mind.

But he already had that, right? They lived together, slept together, Victor – who had so, so many options – had never given so much of a hint that he wanted anyone but Yuuri. What would it change if they got married? It was stupid to feel let down.

Aimlessly, Yuuri hurried down the hallway, which was a dead end with a door to a balcony. He pushed it open and breathed in the cool night air as he looked over the city sprawling out before him as a cobweb of lights in the dark, hoping to compose himself. He’d been on such an endorphin high since his score had been announced that the fall was long and ended painful.

His fingers curled tightly around the railing had grown numb with the cold by the time he heard the door open behind him again.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked. “Are you alright?”

Yuuri didn’t say anything because there was no point in lying when he was standing here obviously not on the phone and refusing to share the room with Victor. His boyfriend touched his shoulder and Yuuri slowly unfurled his fingers and turned around to him.

For a moment he felt like hugging him and bottling up his disappointment, forcing himself to forget about this stupid misunderstanding, which would surely be the path of least resistance; but a small, much more ambitious voice in him protested. He’d taken gold from the best skaters in the world _including_ Victor and Yuuri was also the one who’d put that ring on his finger two years ago. Why should the marriage he wanted hinge on Victor’s words alone?

“Victor, will you marry me?”

It sounded more like a challenge than a proposal.

Even in the diffuse light shining through the glass doors, Yuuri could see Victor’s flush pink. He stared wordlessly at Yuuri for a moment before reality seemed to catch up with him again.

“Ah… yes,” he stammered, still blindsided, and though it wasn’t exactly the enthusiastic answer you might wish for, it brought Yuuri unnecessary satisfaction that he’d managed to surprise Victor so much.

Then, he was thrown against the cast-iron railing when Victor jumped him for a hug.

“Yuuri, where did that come from?!” he said in a breathless laugh and then pulled back, stopping himself. “Wait… is it because of what I said in Barcelona?”

“I guess I took it more serious than I should have,” Yuuri admitted, holding on to Victor, heartbeat flying. “I really did think we would get married. I really wanted to.”

“Well, I wanted to marry you, too! _You_ were the one who said they weren’t engagement rings but lucky charms. You denied it when I spoke about it to the others,” Victor reminded him, huffing a small laugh. “I thought it would be best if I didn’t think into it too deeply before I’d end up getting my hopes crushed.”

Yuuri hesitated. That was actually true and he could only guess the reason he hadn’t even thought about the fact that _Victor_ might have been trying to protect his own feelings was that it seemed strange to him that Victor could ever think Yuuri wouldn’t want to be his husband.

“Besides, it was not a good condition,” Victor murmured, his face against Yuuri’s neck as his shoulders twitched with laughter. “I would have married you if you’d been in sixth place. I just always knew that wasn’t where you’d end up if you had some help.”

“And here I was working so hard when I could have just had you all along?” Yuuri said. His voice was wavering, though he couldn’t say if for happiness or breathtaking relief.

“Either way, you won me fair and square now,” Victor leaned their foreheads together with a grin. “I’m an actual trophy husband.”

“I don’t think that’s exactly what that means,” Yuuri gave back, finally laughing.

“It fits better this way.” Stepping back, Victor took Yuuri’s hand. “Let’s go back inside, I’m freezing... and I still have some other rewards I want to give you for that gold medal.”

He winked as he opened the door and Yuuri followed him inside, holding on tight to his hand, feeling Victor’s ring press into his palm.


End file.
